It'll Hurt More
by LaDiDaanifan
Summary: Yuki's happy with Shuichi but cant help not hurting him. Warning: Angst, fluff, sappy endings


Author's Notes: La Li Ho! I haven't done a Gravitation fic in a while so I decided to repost this one. So tell me what you think.

D/C: I don't own Gravitation or its characters.

* * *

He stared at 50 blank pages of 'crap' before taking a drag of his cigarette.

'This is all crap!' Yuki thought to himself.

'whats wrong with me?some things stopping me from my inspiration.'

Yuki looked up an then toward the bed where his lover slept quietly.

'Why are you here? Why are we together?'

He could never find answers to the reasons everything seemed to happened to him. He, on one hand never asked questions about life and how it was going and then there was Shuichi, who had a reason for every thing that happened to him. All the answers were right there for Shuichi; the reason he fell in love with me is because it was destiny or maybe the exact opposite.

"Damn it!" Yuki looked over to his sleeping young lover with caution.

'I hate caring about you. I hate you loving me. I hate all of this.'

Yuki took a puff from his cigarette then got up to look out the window. It was raining and everything seemed to swirl and glimmer around him outside. Yuki hated when it rained, because when it did it seemed that the world continued without him and nothing was within his reach... like he didn't exist.

"Its not suppose to be this way. My life was not suppose to be this way. I wasn't suppose to--"

Yuki lost his train of thought when he heard the muffled sounds of Shuichi getting up.

"Yuki?" Shuichi stared into Yuki's eyes with a trust that Yuki loved and hated.

"Go back to sleep. IfI woke you then I'm sorry."

Shuichi's eyes widened. "Are you ok?"

Yuki looked over to the young lover and studied him with accuracy, Shuichi wasn't ugly nor was he cruel and mean... he was just with him because he made Yuki feel the warmth that only one other person ever gave him. That one and only person that stood in Shuichi's way to be with Yuki fully.

Shuichi tried to fix him, he didn't want to be fixed. He wanted to be alone... or so that is what he thought until he met the young singer.

"Yuki come to bed and sleep, if you stay like that you'll die of frustration."

'His voice is so damn caring' Yuki turned back to the window.

'Even if I beat him up he'll come back because that is the way he is... even if I yelled at him to leave my house and my life the young singer stayed and held tight to me. Why are you doing this, Shuichi?Why are you still here where others have left? Why do you love me?'

'Will you be with me forever Shuichi? _Can_ you be with me forever Shuichi? Can you wait forever?'

'The relationship we have is never going to work and yet your still here... what on earth is making you stay?'

"Shuichi...you should go home now...its best if you go home and stay with your mom."

Shuichi's eyes were confused and hurt, Yuki can never understand why Shuichi's feelings were always so strong even if someone said something as simple as 'You should go home now'

"Yu... Yuki are you mad at me? Please lets just go to bed. You are over reacting to the stress of finishing your book by the deadline in two days."

'Maybe he's right, I always seem to think too much when there is something to do. And yet I cant help but feel something here is wrong, something very important.'

Shuichi was now behind Yuki resting his forehead on his bare back.

"Yuki... I love you and thats what you need, so I'm not leaving till your happy."

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Yuki swung around hitting the young boy down in the process. He fell over hitting his face on the dresser, Shuichi layed there with his eyes closed shut on the floor. As if he was preparing for another hit to the face. He had tears falling for a second.

'What the hell am I doing!Why is he just laying there'

Yuki took a step forward...Shuchi flinched."What am I going do with you?"

"Yuki, I'm sorry" His eyes were still closed.

"Sorry for what! I'm the one who hit you!"

"I'm sorry for getting you mad"A tear ran down his cheek.

Yuki got down on his knees and crawled over to the young pinked haired boy. "Stop saying sorry you idiot. what do _you_ have to be sorry for?"

Yuki's hand reached over to Shuichi's but he didn't flinch or move from fear of him. 'Why do you still trust me? After everything I do to you, you still wont leave my side.'

"Shuichi... I'm sorry." Yuki's hand petted Shuichi's pink hair. Shuichi flinched. "I try not to destroy you... I try not to kill you but you die anyway." Shuichi got to an upright position

"I'm not dead Yuki... I'm alive and with you, please don't forget that."

"I'm staying here forever" Shuichi's voice was confused, he didn't know what he meant, but he still tried his hardest to stop Yuki's hurt. Shuichi hugged Yuki and stayed there just like he said.

"Shuichi? Does it hurt?"Yuki put his hand over spot his fall landed on.

"No, its fine. I actually had that coming." Shuichi forced a laugh and a smile.

"I promise you will never be hurt again." Yuki pushed Shuichi down and pinned him to the floor.

"Yuki whats wrong?" Shuichi's voice was panicked.

"Nothings wrong... nothing was ever wrong..." Yuki's lips lightly pressed against Shuichi's "Thats what I feared the whole time."

Shuichi's face was confused and tired.

"Lets go to sleep. Who cares about the deadline." They both got up and walked over to the bed. Shuichi stopped for a moment. "Yuki I don't know what you mean by 'kill me' but I'm here ok?"

'Can I ever tell him about my past? Am I really going live with this forever? No, I don't think so.' Yuki watched Shuichi crawl onto the bed.

'I guess destiny was never on my side, but on his.'

"Yuki come on, I'll get crows feet if I don't go to sleep." Shuichi voice was annoying again.

"Shhhh don't be so loud." Yuki tried to hide the smile that creep up his face anyway. Shuichi giggled.

"Whats so funny?" Yuki walked over to the bed and sat down. Shuichi's arms came around Yuki's shoulders.

"Nothings funny its just that when your happy I'm happy... you know?" Shuichi kissed Yuki's neck tenderly.

'I just wish _**he** _was able to think like that.'

Shuichi was now asleep next to the writer.

Yuki moved closer to Shuichi and rested his head in his arms. "I love you, Shuichi"

Yuki feel asleep soundly in the arms of the one he loves.

THE END

* * *

A/N: Awwwww isnt that the cutest thing you ever seen? Well Please review. I only wrote this story as a side thing because I'm not getting any ideas for "Baby Blues" and "The Only One". So review now! and tell me what you thought of it. 


End file.
